When a Puckett meets a Maelstrom
by Stitch-2.0
Summary: Sam the trouble maker the meat lover the toughest girl of the school. Naruto the fighter the ramen lover the heart throb of the school. What would happen if they met? middle school fic. Naruto/Sam
1. Chapter 1

When a Puckett meets a Maelstrom

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Author note)

I do not own anything of iCarly or Naruto

Chapter 1:The New Kid

It was a beautiful December day in Seattle the birds were chirping, stores were opening, the sun was up, and not a single cloud in the sky the only problem was it was Monday so that means the weekend was over so back to school for all the teenagers.

(Ridgeway Junior High School)

"Ms. Puckett you would not fall asleep in the middle of my class or else I'll send you to detention." demanded Ms. Briggs the 7th grade English teacher (My fanfic they are in 7th grade age 14 deal with it) towards a messy blond-headed girl wearing a black long-sleeved shirt who roses her head from her desk showing half lidded green eyes proving she just woke up from a nap lightly tan face that didn't have a blemish on it her pinks lips in a frown indicating she didn't want to be told what to do this was none other than the Samantha Puckett or just Sam if you want to get punch in the throat by her "Fine Ms. Nagsalot." Sam insulted back to the teacher. Before Ms. Briggs could say something back to Sam a knock on the door causing her to go towards the door at this time Sam turned back to look at her best friend in the world Carly Shay who was wearing a pink blouse on she has a heart shape face black hair red lips brown eyes and pale face not as pale as a sick person but still pale with no blemishes on it. "So Carly any ideas for today's episode of iCarly and please tell me it has something to with me eating bacon in it?" she ask her friend who giggled at her friends antics "Yea I got an idea for tonight show and no it has nothing to do with you eating bacon." this got a pout on Sam's face who hope in eating bacon tonight. "Fine so what's the idea." ask the blond "Well I was thinking about painting a Baby Spencer's face and..." "Children quiet down it seems we have a new student today come in her boy." Carly started get interrupted by the teacher.

As the person enter the classroom all eyes were on him most of the girls in the class were basically drooling at the sight of the person well most of the guys were sizing him up. As the person got in the front of the classroom showing a 5'6 wild spike sun kiss blond hair male wearing a red-orange element T-shirt showing off his biceps and fitted him like a second skin, black jeans, and a pair of black and white Nike shoes. His face was tan with no ounce of baby fat on it with three whisker like marks on each cheek giving him a unique look but what had girls drooling were his ocean blue eyes which seemed to hypnotize them.

"Okay young man you can introduce yourself likes, dislikes and hobbies" Ms. Briggs told the blond "My name is Naruto Namikaze I like my parents, godparents, ramen, the color orange, foxes, and working out. I dislike bullies, people who make fun of others for no reasons, and people who use others for their own gain. My hobbies are practicing mix martial arts, cooking, gardening, playing with my guitar, and playing school sports. Well that all." Naruto said. "Well does anyone have any question for Naruto here?" Ms. Briggs ask the class who immediately had their hands up trying to stall as long as they could in order to not do work "Okay you in the pink shirt." Naruto said pointing at a girl in the back "What food do you cook?" she ask "Well I many cook anything to do with ramen and meat." this got a reaction from Sam 'Mmmmmm meat.' drool fell from the corner of her lips "Ok you in the black skull shirt." he pointed at a punkrocker boy in the corner "What gym do you go to?" "Well I just moved here during the weekend but I recently joined 23 hour fitness." Naruto answered "Okay children we need to get back to work so Naruto will answer just two more question then its back to work." Ms. Briggs told the class electing a groan from all of them "You in the pink blouse." he pointed at Carly "What school sports do you play?" she ask "Well I used to do football, basketball, and track in my last school." he answered "Okay last question." Ms. Briggs reminded everyone.

"You in the back long-sleeved shirt." Naruto pointed at no other than Sam Puckett "What mix martial arts do you train in?" she ask "I trained in Muay Thai since I was 10 and still am doing it. I did boxing for two years I didn't really get into it so after winning the junior boxing tournament I quieted it. I'm a black belt in judo thanks to my mom and lastly I'm a purple belt in BBJ my amateur record is 9-0." Naruto reply shocking everyone in the class to get shock at all the fighting styles he know of. "Okay that enough back to work Naruto you can sit in the empty seat in front of Ms. Puckett. Samantha raise your hand so Naruto know were to sit at." the English teacher told Sam who barely raise her hand letting Naruto know where to sit at. The rest of the day went by uneventful till school was over. Sam and Carly to go to the plaza to do their web show knowing Freddie will be there after his overprotective mom was done giving him his tick bath.

(Bushwell Plaza Carly's apartment)

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were just finishing an episode of tonight iCarly "And that all folk For iCarly say bye baby Spencer." the camera pointed at Spencer Carly's older brother face but in a baby doll body painted as a panda "Bye baby Spencer." he said while giggling and wiggling the baby body "And cut that a wrap folks." the techno geek known as Freddie Benson said he had brown comb hair black eyes and wearing a light blue bottom up shirt with blue jeans and some pair of white sneakers on his feet. "This episode was awesome could have been better with bacon though." commented Sam as the trio left downstairs to hang out and check on today comments on the iCarly episode while Spencer went to the bathroom to wash his face from the paint.

Freddie went to the computer to check on the fan comments of today's show, Carly went to the coach to watch "Girly Cow", and Sam went to the kitchen to grab a bite from Carly's refrigerator. "That weird there nearly twenty comment on today episode asking what happened in today's episode." said Freddie causing Sam and Carly to appear beside him and push him off the chair to check what he was talking about. "What happen in today episode I was at 23 hour fitness." read Carly a comment left on the web recently "Was at 23 hour fitness what happened." Sam read another comment "Why were so many people at 23 hours today when did people start to care about getting healthy." ask a confused Sam munching on a Fat Cake "Move over I go check on Chirp to see why people were at 23 hour today and not seeing iCarly." said Carly logging on to her account and seeing about 20 videos posted on her timeline each posted from girls with the heading saying 23 hours on it so she click on the first one as the video loaded Sam, Freddie, and Carly were betting about what it was.

"I bet it about a new workout." said Carly

"I bet it about a new machine that cuts weight at a higher level than any other workout machines." said Freddie

"I bet it there was a fight." said Sam finishing up her Fat Cake

Once the video was done loading it showed a girl holding a camera in front of her face with twenty others as well "We are in 23 hours fitness I'm missing the new iCarly today but this is so worth it you want to know why..." the camera moved away from the girl's face to a certain shirtless blond running on a treadmill cover in sweat "...that why he is soooooo hot well that all bye." them the video finished leaving mix reaction to the iCarly crew.

"Why do girls care if there is a guy running in the gym shirtless." ask Freddie looking at the two girls while thinking of going to the gym more often thanks to the video.

"Did you see that he had an 8 pack I'll give anything to touch it." Carly said daydreaming of touch the blond abs.

"Mama Likes." said Sam replaying the video to see the working out blond again.

"Girls snap out of it if we don't do something iCarly could loose fans thank to that blond guy we need to do something." Freddie said snapping them out of it "He's right wait a minute isn't that the new kid from Ms. Briggs class." ask Sam "Yea what his name again Nate no Nick no Narcho no O right its Naruto." said Carly "Well whoever he is we need to talk to him about working out some other time or Icarly could loose lots of female fans." told Freddie causing Carly to gasp and Sam to well do nothing due to her eyes being glued back onto the computer screen of an image of a man wearing a bacon hat "SAM!" yelled her friends causing her to snap back to reality "Yea yea yea talk to Naruto I heard you now let me see some dang bacon hats." the tomboy girl said never taking her eyes off the computer screen.

(23 hours)

Naruto was at the locker getting ready to leave the gym till he sneezed 'Someone must be talking about me or getting sick I hope it's talking not sick I have a fight coming up in two weeks for the belt. Crap it 8:30 better hurry or else mom will kill me.' the blond thought.

End of chapter 1:The New Kid

An: Sam and Freddie never dated in this story and yes Naruto's mom is alive.


	2. Chapter 2

When a Puckett meets a Maelstrom

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Author Note)

An: I don't own anything of iCarly or Naruto

Chapter 2: Sock to the Head

(Ridgeway Junior High School)

The iCarly crew were by Carly's locker in the hallway near the entrance of the school discussing on how to talk to a certain blond the only problem was "How are we going to ask him to move his workout time." ask a panicking Carly. "What's the big deal we just tell him to move the time simple as that." Freddie said not seeing the big deal. "The big deal is if he says no there nothing we can do about it!" panic Carly "What do you mean yea he workouts but we have Sam here to take him down if he says no right Sam." the techno geek said turning to his blond friend only to see her munching on a taco "Umm Sam where did you get that taco?" Carly ask not seeing her friend having or stopping for a taco on the way to school all she got was a shrug of the shoulder as her answer from the eating blond.

They kept on trying to come up with ideas for the meeting of the blond till "Gibby!" they turned to see a pudgy boy with spike up hair wearing a brown polo button up short-sleeves shirt with blue jeans and a brown pair of sneakers on his feet. "Hay Gibby do you know anyone named Naruto?" ask Carly "You mean the new kid yea he's my cooking partner and boy can he cook." said Gibby rubbing his belly "Yea that's him do you know where he is?" ask Freddie wanting to meet the blond and secretly wanted tips on working out. "Yea I just saw him in the Omph!" Gibby started only to get push to a locker by a boy with a black fohawk hairstyle wearing a football team jacket. "So Gibby got the money you O-me for not beating you up yesterday?" Gibby moved his head side to side indicating that he doesn't too scared to even talk "Well that too bad guess I have to beat you twice as hard then." as he raised him hand to form a fist.

The hallway became quiet over the current event happening. Sam was about to stop the bully till a hand grab the boy's fist when he pulled back readying to punch Gibby all eyes turned to see Gibby's savior "I would appreciate if you would stop bullying my cooking partner." "Who the hell do you think you are?" said the enrage bully "I'm Naruto Namikaze and if you don't I'll show you why I'm undefeated in my mix martial art career." the boy just stared at Naruto trying to intimidate him which only cause Naruto to look back at him with much more intensity in his eyes till he let go of Gibby and started to walk away glaring at Naruto as he left never saying a word. When the boy turned to the corner Naruto went over to check on Gibby "Hay Gibby you alright man?". "Yea thanks Naruto." Gibby said slightly shaken "Gibby who is that jerk anyways?" ask Naruto "His name is Ryan he's the quarterback of the school's football team. He takes my lunch money every day or else he beats me up." answer Gibby lowering his head "Well next time he tries that go find me so I can kick his ass. Nobody deserves to get bully especially you Gibby your one of the nicest person I met in this school so far." Naruto said giving him a genuine smile to his down friend causing most of the girls in the hallway to let out "aawwws." causing some of their boyfriends to glare at Naruto for making them look bad. While the iCarly crew just smiled seeing somebody helping Gibby out and as for Gibby he raised his head with a genuine smile on his face then grab Naruto into a bear huge till he turned blue "Gib...by ca...n't bre..ath." said the blond slowing reaching the light causing Gibby to release his hold of Naruto and started to apologize to the blond that was regaining back his color who waved it off saying it's alright.

"So Naruto I heard you were trending on Chirp." said Sam walking towards the blond with her hands in her pocket trying to act cool and failing thanks to some left over lettuce from the taco she had on her cheek. "Umm yea I heard some girls recorded me working out out right and you have some lettuce on you cheek here let me take it off." just as Naruto was about to reach for the piece of lettuce. Sam grabbed his arm and tried to flip him over for invading her personal bubble keyword was tried what she forgot was that Naruto was a black belt in judo which means he has insane balance. Which resulted in her just wrapping his arm around her shoulder and her back to be pushed against his chest looking like a couple in a loving embrace. This got different reaction from all 5 of them.

'Wow working fast Naruto you are the man.' thought Gibby giving Naruto two thumbs up.

'Crap he was able to block Sam's flip note to self never fight Naruto.' thought a slightly scared Freddie never seeing somebody able to counter Sam's attacks before.

'Damn it Sam I would kill to be in your spot right now.' thought a jealous Carly.

'Dang Mama likes this he has nice biceps and boy does he have an 8 pack alright. In your face Carly!' thought a victorious Sam.

'Well she sure is strong she almost got me. If it wasn't for my mom's judo training I would have been on the floor right now.' thought an impress Naruto.

The bell rang signaling that school is about to start the two blonds were still in this awkward position and to make matters worse a certain English teacher walk pass by them saying if the blond COUPLE was late to class they could spend more time together in detention. This caused two things well three things. One is it caused both Sam and Naruto to blush. Two it caused them to separate from each other. Three caused Gibby, Carly, and Freddie to burst out laughing seeing the blonds' reactions which was short-lived after seeing Sam angry face which scared Gibby causing him to run to his first period class.

"You speak of this and I will hurt you with my butter sock got it." Sam said pointing at both her friends. Carly know she wasn't joking so she kept her mouth shut Freddie on the other hand "I doubt that. You don't have your sock here." Freddie said decided to call Sam on her bluff only to start to freak out when Sam went to her locker opened it and took out a sock with something in it now Freddie decided to do the one smart thing to do he ran down the hallway towards his computer class. Sam seeing this swung her sock around in circles till she released the buttery footwear sending it flying toward Freddie who was about to turn the corner but the sock was too fast and wack him behind the head. When Sam heard an "Ahh!" she smiled knowing that she got her target. "Now Naruto as I was saying.." the blond said turning her attention back towards the whiskered blond only to see that he was gone "Dang it when did he go Carly?" she ask turning to her brunette friend only to see her gone as well "Dang it when did she left." Sam then turned to the clock reading that she was already 5mins late to class "Dang it I have detention."

Seeing that she was late already she decided to take her time to walk to class meaning she decided to sneak to the cafeteria hopping to get some food. On her way to her destination she pass by the butter sock bend down to grab it and put it inside her backpack knowing that she would need to use it soon.

(Cafeteria)

Naruto was sitting on a table slurping on some ramen noodles he brought from home till he heard the cafeteria doors open. He turned his head and saw the blond girl who was caressing his abs a few minutes ago deciding to joke around with her he said "Hay princess how you doing." Sam hearing this turned to the noise planning on destroying the person who dare call her princess only to see Naruto eating something that smells good so being Sam she went over to him hip bump him off his seat took it and start to eat his ramen well-tried to seeing that his eating utensil was a pair of chopsticks. When Naruto got up slightly annoyed at being interrupted when he was eating the 'food of the gods.' smirk in seeing Sam try to pick up a piece of pork and drop it back into the bowl 2 inches away from her mouth after a few more tries Sam got fed up turned to Naruto gave him back the chopsticks. Naruto look at her confused till she said "You feed Mama Pork now." Naruto seeing this smirk coming up with a plan but decided to play along. When Sam saw him pick up the biggest piece of pork in the ramen with the sticks she opened her mouth expecting him to feed her only in the last second to switch direction from her mouth to his and start to eat the heavenly food. Sam seeing this got angry and him snacking his lips and the "'mmmmmm." sounds he was making didn't help either. Having enough she took the bowl and slurp all the food and broth in it and less than 2 minutes later there was nothing left. Sam let out a satisfy sign wiping her lips from the execs broth from the ramen.

After seeing his face Sam decided to ask him while he was here "Hay Naruto why you here shouldn't you be at Ms. Nagsalot English class." only to see him tilt his head in confusion "Ms. Who?" seeing this Sam decided to say the teacher real name "Ms. Briggs." this got Naruto to make an o-face "Yea but I was feeling hungry so I came here to eat and if she gets mad at me I can always say I got lost cause I'm new here. Shouldn't you be there too." he told her his reason "Yea but I was hungry and that taco from TacoClock didn't fill me up so I came here to get so grub." she explained.

"So is that why you ate all my ramen then?" sulk Naruto that he barely got to eat any of his mom's homemade ramen. His answer was a 'innocent smile' from Sam causing him to shake his head and go back to sulking.

Sam decided to go back to the topic she had with her friends about how to get him to switch his workout routine to not interfere with the iCarly fan rate. "Now I have a proposition for you and your workout time." she began.

"What do you mean?" ask a confused Naruto not knowing what's wrong with his workout routine.

"Well your timing is interfering with me and my friend's web show. Maybe you heard of it it's called iCarly." boasted Sam about being a main part of the best web show in the world.

"Nope never heard of it." Naruto flatly stated causing Sam to look at him as if he was crazy.

"You never heard of iCarly before where have you been under a dang rock it's the best web show in the world!" Sam practically yelled at his face.

"I've been training, fighting, cooking, entering tournaments and playing my guitar." Naruto said matter of factly.

"Fine hey how would you like to be in iCarly as a guest star." Sam offered.

"You got a phone?" ask Naruto changing the subject.

"Yea why?" Sam ask confused while taking out her phone which was taken by Naruto who pressed a few button then gave it back to her. "What did you do?" she ask.

"I put my number in it. I'll text you with my answer at the end of school. Later princess." Naruto said getting up and began to leave the cafeteria not seeing an angry Sam following him with a certain sock in hand for calling her princess twice in the past half hour.

End of Chapter 2: Sock to the Head

An: Sorry but Naruto knows nothing about charka that's why I gave him a MMA background in the story. I try to do a one sided Freddie/Sam but I cant promise it.

Poll: Check out my profile to vote on What shoud be Naruto's MMA nickname?

1. The Shinobi

2. The Kistune

3. The Hokaga

those are the three choices or PM me with one nickname you thought of its a short poll it closes when the next chapter is posted.


	3. Chapter 3

When a Puckett meets a Maelstrom

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Author notes)

An: I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I got caught up watching fights :p

I don't own anything to do with both iCarly and Naruto

Chapter 3: Food Fight

(Ridgeway Junior High School)

Sam was waiting by Carly's locker playing with her pear pod bored out her mind. "Hay Sam how long have you been by my locker?" a voice near her said surprising the blond who lost focus on her game causing her to lose. "Dang it Carly I almost beat my high score in Pac-mouse." complains Sam. "Sorry so why you did you text me to meet you by my locker at lunch shouldn't you be eating by now." Carly said confused in not seeing her friend storm the cafeteria for food. "Not hungry I guess." Sam said plainly causing Carly to go wide eye not believing what she just heard "You Sam Puckett are not hungry. The very sane person who ate cold pasta from my fridge because you were 'a little hungry' are not hungry now." Carly said double checking on what she just heard to be true only to get a nod from Sam. "Yea probably because I ate most of Naruto soap thing full of pork, noodles, and other things. Just thinking of the taste is making me drool." explained Sam daydreaming about the wonderful food she ate awhile back.

"Wait you ate with Naruto!" shouted a surprise Carly who got a grin from her friend. "Not only that but he gave me his number." bragged Sam showing Carly the number in her phone causing her friend to get jealous "Jealous but not only that he may also be a guest star for tonight's iCarly." she added causing Carly to hug her yelling about hot blond with 8 pack on today's show. "Hold up girl he hasn't text me his answer yet. He said he'll tell me by the end of school." this caused Carly to calm down slight from being bubbly about might having Naruto in her apartment even if her friends are there with her. Carly was about to say more till "Fight!" "Fight!" "Fight!" chanted from the area the cafeteria was at causing both girls to go see who was fighting.

(Cafeteria)

As Sam and Carly made it inside cafeteria they saw Freddie waiting for them. "Freddie who fighting." both girls ask "Jack him up Ryan!" "You stand no chance Gibby!" only to be answered by the crowd of student in a circle around the two fighters. "Crap Gibby fighting that jerk that pushed him to the lockers we got to do something!" panic Carly. All three of the iCarly crew them started to cut through the crowd hopping to help their pudgy friend before he get hurt. When they finally made it to the front two tall muscular boys wearing football jackets like Ryan's blocked their paths preventing them from interfering in the fight that was about to start. "Hay you jerk move it!" yelled an angry Sam trying to push her way thought the two jocks only for them not to budge an inch. "We'll get out of the way when Ryan is finishing beating your little fat friend so sit back and enjoy the show." one said then pushed Sam away as if she weighed nothing to her friends.

Gibby was scared no scratch that he was terrified here he was in his first ever school fight against a quarterback of the football team looking like he was about to tear him apart. "Were is your blond savior now Gibby." mock Ryan taking off his football jacket exposing his white sleeveless undershirt while getting closer to the petrified boy who raised both his hand up trying to form fist with shaky hands and failing. "See you are worthless can't even form a fist in a fight." Ryan continued to mock him and getting closer by every word he said till he was 5ft away from him. "Don't worry Gibby I'll make this slow and painful." The football bully said closing the distance between him and Gibby then raised his fist ready to deliver a powerful haymaker to the scared boy.

The iCarly crew saw what was about to spell the beginning of the end to their friend and all they could do was watch and yell his name.

"GIBBY!"

Gibby closed his eyes bracing for the punch a few second pass nothing happen he was getting curious about why he hasn't felt the pain of the punch yet. Till gasps coming from the students in the cafeteria and the iCarly crew caused him to open his eyes to see a hand holding Ryan's fist away from his face following the hand to his savior face seeing that it was Naruto who saved him. "Didn't I tell you to leave my cooking partner alone before school started? Now I'm going to show you what I do to bullies." Naruto finish this by grabbing Ryan's extended hand with both his hands parted his feet with his left foot across Ryan's right then rotating his hips quickly to the side executing a picture perfect judo hip toss in less than 5 seconds causing Ryan to fall on to the floor with a hard thud. Gibby watched amazed at how fast Naruto was able to do that. "Gibby sit back I'll handle this jerk." said Naruto never taking his eyes off Ryan who started to stand back up angry beyond belief by being embarrassed and interrupted by Naruto twice this day.

"Why do you keep getting in things that doesn't involve you asshole?" Ryan ask Naruto with venom in his voice. "Wait one minute I'm the asshole? You're the one picking on somebody smaller and no offence to Gibby weaker." stated Naruto who wasn't finished yet "Last time I check that's an asshole and as to why I interfere it's simply I don't like bullies." finished explaining Naruto causing the football bully to have enough and tried to punch Naruto's face in. Only to keep missing due to Naruto moving his head away from the punches every time further enraging him "Hold still so I can knock your teeth down your throat!" Ryan yelled reaching the end of his patient and throwing his punches sloppy seeing that he couldn't land a single hit on the blond. "Come on you think somebody will actually do that in a fight and I thought you just look stupid. No scratch that your just stupid." mock Naruto with a smile on his face enraging Ryan more who just ran at Naruto in blind fury. When he was a few feet away from the blond readying to strike missing a smirk on his opponent's face. 'Too easy.' thought Naruto just as Ryan was a feet away moved to the side stuck his foot out in front of the charging Ryan tripping him and causing him to land on a table full of trays of food causing the crowd to howl in laughter including the iCarly crew.

"What's going on here!" everyone in the cafeteria froze knowing to who that voice belong to it was the principal. Ryan seeing this decided to play the victim "It was the blond kid I was minding my own businesses then all of a sudden he pushes me to the table full of food ruining my clothes." he lied. Principal Franklin saw that Ryan was covered in food thought it was true then he turned to Naruto "Mr. Namikaze you leave me no choice you are suspended." said Principal Franklin shocking Naruto who was about to try to tell his side if the story till "NO! He didn't do it. It was Ryan he tried to beat me up and Naruto was only defending Me." all eyes were on Gibby now. The iCarly crew seeing this tossed in their own two-cent to help Naruto out "Yea that right Ryan tried to pick on Gibby before school started." Freddie said "Yea if it wasn't for Naruto Gibby would have gotten hurt." said Carly "Yea and if Naruto would have tried Ryan would be on the floor with a bloody nose." said Sam causing her friends to look at her with a you're not helping looks on their faces "What it's true." she said shrugging her shoulders. "Is this true." Franklin ask everyone in the cafeteria which was quiet for a few second with no one willing to answer. Franklin seeing this was about to side with Ryan and was about to stick with his earlier decision till "No it was Ryan that started it." "It was Ryan." "Ryan wanted to fight Gibby." "Naruto saved Gibby." soon all the people in the cafeteria started to say that it was Ryan that started the fight. Seeing and hearing this Principal Franklin was about to reverse his decision till "What proof do you have that I started the fight." Ryan decided to speak up which turned out to be his worst mistake of today cause 10 student in the cafeteria showed the principal the beginning of the fight to when he was picking on Gibby to the end when Principal Franklin stop it from their phones. After seeing this Franklin decided to speak his answer to who would get punished "Seeing this evidence I reverse my decision to suspend Naruto and instead suspend you Ryan." this caused Ryan to panic "You can't do that I'm the quart back of the football team." he tried to use his athletic status to help him out "Your right you are the quarterback but seeing your recent grades you are failing three of your classes so as of now you are out of the football team." the Principal stated Ryan seeing hearing that he is not only expelled but out of the football team as well left the pushed his way through the crowd to not just exit the cafeteria but the school as well.

"Okay children go back to your lunches the bell will ring in 10mins for 5th period." Principle Franklin said seeing that there was no more problems decided to go back to his office to call one mom of an ex-football star. As soon as he left everything in the cafeteria went back to normal the football members who were blocking the iCarly crew went away when Ryan left so the trio went to the blond who was talking to Gibby.

"Naruto let me be the first to shake the hand your hand." said Freddie raising his hand to shake the blond's who happily accepted it. "Naruto you were so awesome flipping and tripping Ryan like the chump he is." praised Sam "Hay Naruto that was pretty cool what you did for Gibby back there." said a slightly nervous Carly thanks to talking to the blond hero. "Thanks it was nothing." Naruto said scratching the back of his head from behind thanks to the praises he was receiving. "So Naruto have you made up your mind about being on iCarly today." ask Sam "Well my manager texted me at the beginning if lunch saying that my opponent I was going to fight got sick so the fight been moved by two more week leaving me lots of spare time. So yea I go on the show." Naruto said agreeing to the idea. "Cool so what should we have Naruto do for the show." ask the techno geek of the crew. Carly was the first one to come up with an idea "Hay Naruto didn't you say yesterday that you play a guitar." she ask getting a nod from the blond "How about you play a sound for the show." she suggested after a few moment of debating with himself Naruto nodded his head liking the idea. "And if that doesn't work we can have Naruto do some fighting moves on Freddie." said Sam "Hahaha very funny Sam using me as a punching bag." mock Freddie thinking it was a bluff only to get a"Who said I was bluffing punk." from Sam. This scared Freddie who was about to talk reason with her till the bell rang indicating that lunch was over. Seeing that all three of the iCarly crew had different classes well except Sam who decided to leave school early today so they went their separate way while Naruto and Gibby went the same way thanks to both of them having cooking class next.

End of Chapter 3: Food Fight

An: I just realized this could be the first Naruto/Sam story on this site which is cool. Also I'm thinking of making another fic a Naruto x-over Victorious if so its going to be a Naruto/Cat. Also if you haven't notice Carly has a little crush on Naruto don't worry its not a Carly/Naruto.

Poll Results: Naruto MMA nickname will be

**Naruto 'The Kistune' Namikaze**

Lastly thank you all for reading this story more than 400 views and over 250 visitors in less than 2 weeks sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

When a Puckett meets a Maelstrom

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Author note)

**Singing**

I don't own anything to do with iCarly or Naruto

Chapter 4: iNaruto

(Ridgeway Junior High School)

RING! RING! That noise signal that the school day was over. Soon after the hallways were soon flooded with student rushing back home to sleep or go with friends to hang out at the Groovie Smoothie.

The iCarly crew were by entrance waiting for Naruto to show up to go to the plaza for the iCarly show. "What's taking Naruto so long Mama wants to leave this prison." protested Sam wanting to get away from school even tho she wasn't in it for the whole day. "Be patient I'm sure Naruto will be here any minute." ensured Carly "Sam you did remember to tell him were to meet us after school right?" ask Freddie causing Sam to get a blank look on he face "You didn't did you?" he ask and all Sam did was turned he head away and started to whistle innocently "Dang it Sam now how are we going to meet him then?" ask Freddie "Meet who?" ask a voice behind Freddie "Naruto a blond with whisker marks on his face knows how to fight." he answered the voice not turning back to look to who it belong to "There is another person with my name, looks, and knows how to fight? I always thought my mom was lying to me about me having an evil twin." said the voice causing the iCarly crew to turn only to see Naruto with a guitar case strap on his back and holding a bag with a round shape looking around trying to find his 'evil twin'.

"Hay Naruto how did you know were to meet us here?" ask Carly snapping Naruto's attention back to the trio in front of him. "I'm just passing by here to get my bike. Any of you girls want a ride?" the blond ask causing the two girls to look at each other trying to make the other back down. 'I swear Sam I will kill you if...' "Sure Naruto." said Sam accepting the offer before Carly could protest the two blonds left to the parking lot. 'Dang it Sam.' wined Carly in her head then began to walk home with Freddie.

(Ridgeway School Parking Lot)

As the blonds enter the parking lot Sam started to walk towards the bike rack "So Naruto which one of these rides are yours?" she ask getting a confuse look in Naruto's face "None of them." he answered now Sam was the one with a confused face "Didn't you say you had a bike?" she ask getting a nod from Naruto "So if none of these are your where is it?" she ask only to get a smirk from Naruto who pointed behind her. When she turned and saw what he was pointing to her jaw drop "Is that what I think it is?" she ask not believing what she was seeing "Yup a 1982 Harley-Davison motorcycle black with orange strips. It's my baby." said a smirking Naruto hugging his ride. (If you're a guy and you have a ride you love you would do the same thing). "Wow nice paint job I like the orange stripes fits well with the black." complimented Sam on the paint combination 'Wow likes ramen, knows how to fight, like the color orange, and cute damn she is one cool girl. Maybe I'll ask her if she wants to hang out alone after school tomorrow.' thought Naruto listing things he likes about Sam so far.

"Hay Sam could you strap my guitar on your back it'll be easier to drive?" ask Naruto "Sure." she answered getting the guitar and putting it on her back. "Hay Sam since I didn't know that I was giving another person a ride I only got one helmet." said Naruto taking out his motorcycle helmet from his bag with a design of a grinning red-orange fox on the back with red piercing eyes "Awesome! Where did you get it?" ask Sam taking the helmet off Naruto hands to checking it out as if it was a gold coin. "I designed it myself my godfather knows a guy who makes helmets and one day he ask me if I wanted to make one. Then two-week later I got this beauty." answered Naruto. Hearing this Sam was about to give it back to Naruto who waved it off "You wear it don't want to get that pretty head of your to get hurt." said Naruto turning around getting on his bike missing a small blush on Sam's face 'He thinks my head is pretty.' thought Sam putting the helmet on her head seeing that it was a little loose but still fitted well enough not to fall off her head. Then got on Naruto's bike behind the whisker blond who switch the key turning on the motorcycle's engine.

"Hold on tight to me Sam so you won't fall." Naruto told Sam who didn't complain about wrapping her arms around him and 'accidentally' touching his abs again. 'Note to self when Naruto ask if anyone wants a ride take it push Carly if necessary.' thought Sam liking the situation she was in now. As they took off the parking lot towards the plaza with Sam helping Naruto find thanks to her becoming a back seat driver. (My fic so Naruto can drive no arguments)

(Bushwell Plaza)

"What's taking Sam and Naruto so long they should've been here by now?" ask an impatient Carly sitting on the coach of her apartment "Stop worrying they'll be here any time now." assured Freddie. Just as he finished saying that the door of the apartment opened revealing a Sam with Naruto's guitar on her back with Naruto following her carrying three bags filled with food with letters spelling out 'Tack in the Box'. "Hay sorry were late but Sam got hungry on the way so we had to stop at Tack's to get some burgers and swirly fries. I brought some for you guys also." said Naruto walking to the kitchen to set the food on the table with the iCarly crew following him.

"TACK'S BURGERS!" and with that Spencer made his presence known by running towards the kitchen forgetting that there was coach on his way resulting in him falling into it face first.

"Sam who is he?" Naruto ask through a chuckle at what he just saw "That's Spencer Carly's older brother." answered the female blond who then started to munch on some of her swirly fries. Naruto decided to go introduce himself to Carly's brother so he went over to Spencer who raised his head from the cushions and stared at Naruto "Nice to meet you Mr. Shay my name is Naruto Namikaze." introduce Naruto extending his hand to Spencer to shake which he happily shook "Nice to meet you Narcho." Spencer miss pronounce Naruto's name getting an eye twitch from the blond while the iCarly crew laugh. "It's Na-ru-to Naruto." he said trying get his name pronounce correctly "Sure Barto where's the food." Spencer said leaving the eye twitching blond in the living room alone to get some food. 'Barto how can he get that from Naruto.' thought the blond who let out a annoyed sigh knowing his name would be pronounce incorrectly by the older Shay for a long time.

15 min later the crew finished their food and were now watching Girly Cow on TV. Carly and the two blonds were on the coach with the whisker male being in the middle of the two girls and Freddie sitting on a chair to their right. "Naruto thanks for the grub." thank Sam who got a nod from Carly and Freddie. Spencer would have nodded too but he was laying on the floor asleep due to falling into a food coma with a burger wrapper on his face.

Carly check her phone to see what time it was "Well it's time for iCarly Naruto follow us." so the four teenagers went upstairs to do the web show leaving Spencer on the floor to sleep.

(The Ending of iCarly show)

"Well before we end this episode of iCarly we have a special gust for all our fans." said Carly "He's blond, whiskers on his face, he is the bully beater and did I mention abs of steel he is the one the only Naruto Namikaze." introduce Sam pressing a button on her remote to let out a sound of cheering fans as Naruto made his way to the front of the camera with his guitar in hand. "So Naruto what song are you going to play on your guitar for us?" ask Carly "Well Carly I've been thinking of what song I should play and I know the perfect song. Freddie did you find that drum beat I ask for." ask Naruto getting a nod from the tech guy "Well what are we waiting for Naruto play us some tunes." encourage Sam getting a smirk from The blond musician Freddie pointed the camera at Naruto.

(Play Headstrong by Trapt)

The blond started to play a few string then Freddie put on the drum beat to the song. While in the background Sam and Carly. Naruto started to move his head back and forth getting into the zone then he began to play his guitar and sing surprising the iCarly crew not knowing that he could sing.

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,**  
**Contemplating everything you ever said**  
**Now I see the truth, I got doubt**  
**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out**  
**See you later**  
**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold**  
**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)**  
**Well now that's over**  
**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**

**(Fuck!)**

**Back off I'll take you on**  
**Headstrong to take on anyone**  
**I know that you are wrong**  
**Headstrong we're headstrong**  
**Back off I'll take you on**  
**Headstrong to take on anyone**  
**I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong**  
**I can't give everything away**  
**I won't give everything away**

(End of Headstrong by Trapt)

"That was incredible Naruto." complimented Carly "Well that it for iCarly I will like to thank our gust Naruto also remember to..." "Hold up Carly we still have one last segment for today's show." interrupted Sam who got a confuse look from her longtime friend. She began to walk towards Freddie with an evil grim on her face promising pain to the tech boy. When she was in front of Freddie she took the camera from him and pointed it at nervous/confused boy "Say hi to the fans Freddie." which he did with an awkward wave of his hands "As you all know this is Freddie he is the guy behind the camera he will be part of this segment which I like to call JUDO MESS WITH ME!" when Freddie heard the word judo he remember what she said about him being a dummy for Naruto to show some of his fighting movies. "Ummm Sam please tell me this isn't what I'm thinking." he ask only to getting a smirk from Sam which caused him to panic "In this segment Naruto will show one of the basic judo moves to defend yourself from attackers and Freddie will be the test subject." she said causing Freddie to pale he quickly turn to his dark-haired friend "Carly do something." he begged not wanting to get flipped "Sam this is a bit cruel Freddie could get hurt." Carly said worried about her male friend getting hurt getting a sign of relief from the boy thinking he was save till "Did I mention that Naruto will be shirtless." added Sam "Freddie go now." Carly commanded doing a complete 180 forgetting about Freddie getting hurt and just too tempted to see Naruto bare chested.

Seeing that he was out of options Freddie slowly walk towards the shirtless blond. 'Dang it Sam why did you have to say that. Please God I'm too young to die.' thought a terrified Freddie "So Naruto what move do you plan on showing us?" ask Sam enjoying every second of her plan "Well I'm just going to do a simple hip-toss move." said Naruto "Interesting so Naruto can you demonstrate this move." Sam said eagerly "Sure Freddie come at me with the intention to kill." instructed Naruto 'I'm a lover not a fighter.' cried Freddie in his mind but on the outside went to grab the blond only to get his hand grab by the blond who then rotate his hip using Freddie weight against him resulting in the tech expert to be flip in upside down in mid-air and land on his back luckily for him Naruto tossed him towards a beanbag cushioning his fall. "And that's it folks for today's iCarly episode see you next time and cut." said Sam turning off the camera walk towards the still down boy and thumpt him on his forehead then turned to thank Naruto only to see Carly talking to him "Thanks for coming Naruto." thank Carly "No problem this was pretty fun." He replied "Well Naruto I was thinking maybe you and I could..." "Good job Blondie that was awesome the way Freddie face was in mid-air was priceless." Sam interrupted wrapping her left arm around Naruto's shoulder. He was about to reply till his eyes landed on the clock seeing what time it was his eyes widen 'Crap mom is going to kill me.' he thought "Well this was fun but I got to go. Umm Sam do you want a ride home." he ask getting his guitar and a quick nod from the blond "Later Carly. Later Freddie see you tomorrow." both the blondes said before leaving. 'Dang it Sam!' yelled Carly in her mind. 'So that is how getting flip by a professional felt like Sam's flips still hurt more. Also note to self stop thinking Sam is bluffing because she isn't.' thought Freddie getting up to go home also.

End of Chapter 4:iNaruto

An: Sorry for the wait I've been studying for school testing also I own nothing from the song Headstrong it belongs to the band Trapt. Last the next update will be awhile blame testing. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible when testing is finish or before I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

When a Puckett meets a Maelstrom

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Author Note)

An: Short Chapter just finish testing but just got the pokemon soul silver game so I'll still be distracted for awhile.

I don't own Naruto or iCarly

Chapter 5: Wise Mother

(Sam's Driveway)

Naruto was just entering Sam's driveway about to drop off the blond girl before remembering a question he wanted to ask her. "Hay Sam would you umm..would you umm..." started a nervous Naruto who began to scratch behind his head unable to finish his sentence. "Spit it out man Mama needs to catch up on her zzzzs." Sam said waiting to hear what he wants so she go inside her house a fall asleep. "Well I was wondering if you want to hang out afterschool tomorrow you know just you and me." he blurted out causing Sam to forget about sleeping 'Did he just ask me out.' she thought "Yea how about the Groovie Smoothie bring your bike or else your have to carry me." Naruto nodded to the idea then he gave her a smirk "Don't tempt me Puckett remember what I do for a living. Carrying you would be a piece of cake." he said while flexing his bicep to prove his point. "Yeah well see yay tomorrow Barto." said Sam punching him lightly on his arm before going inside her house "Later Sam see you wait a minute its Naruto not Barto." said Naruto a little too late seeing that the female blond wasn't there to hear his complaint. Grumbling to himself about people not saying his name right Naruto got on his bike not before putting on his helmet first and took off to his home. (Safety first)

(Inside Sam's House)

Sam enter here house only to see her mom with a knowing smiling on her face which confused her. "Why you smiling like that?" she ask her mom still had the smile on her face before saying "You like him." this caught her off-guard so she the one thing she could do "Sh-Shut-up!" she sputtered out a lane comeback while blushing then went to her room a closing the door. 'I knew it she likes him.' the older Puckett thought.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was just entering his house after putting his bike in the garage. When he opened the door he slowly crept inside turning his head left to right making sure the coast was clear he sigh in relief seeing nothing was there so he quickly made a break to his room he had his hands on his doorknob till he felt a nudge on his leg he slowly look down only to stare into big red eyes of a small red-orange fox kit. "Now Kurama stay quiet. You don't want me to get caught do you?" Naruto ask the fox only getting a tilt of the head "I'll give you beef jerky if you do." this caused the fox's ears to perk up as if he understood what he just heard but then quickly shook his head no "Two bags of beef jerky." this caused the fox to shake his head up and down in agreement. "Good boy I'll give you them tomorrow." Naruto told the fox before entering his room.

Only to get flip upside down by an unknown force focusing his eyes he saw that it was a women wearing an orange night robe with red hair reaching to her lower back, purple eyes, a heart shape face with a mischievous smirk on it promising embarrassment comment soon. "Where were you young man I was so worried?" she ask "I called you mom didn't you check your phone." Naruto ask talking to none other than Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze his mother who now had a sheepish look on her face scratching the back of her head "Well about that I kind of drop it in cooking pot while making some ramen." this got a worry look on Naruto's face he was about to ask another question till. "Don't worry the ramen is safe and yes there some in the fridge for you tomorrow." she said causing Naruto to relax. "So what took you so long to get home?" Kushina ask going back to the original topic "I gave a friend a ride home now can you get out I need sleep." Naruto said while doing his best fake yawn impression which his mother didn't buy. "Wait a minute you took your motorcycle to school and I know for a fact you will never let a guy ride behind you so it was a girl?" she said putting the puzzle together causing Naruto to freeze up "I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto tried to denied the fact but the growing blush on his face didn't help it seemed to make things worse "Why does my little sochi have to grow up so fast? I remember the time when you would ask me for ramen in that adorable 4-year-old voice." Kushina reminisce of the old memories of Naruto.

"Ok mom go remember those memories in your room I have school tomorrow." Naruto said trying to get her out of his room and for her not to find out about him taking Sam home. "Not before you tell me what's her name." Kushina said getting back to the original topic 'Damn almost got away with it.' thought Naruto who let out a sigh "If I tell you her name would you go to your room so I can sleep?" he got a nod as his answer "Fine her name is Sam." he told her. All was quiet as Kushina walk towards the door but before she left the door way she turn to face her son and began to sing "Naruto Sam sitting in a tree.." she would have sang more but Naruto tossed the closest thing which happen to be a orange slipper at her forcing her to close the door or else get hit by the flying footwear. Naruto quickly went to the door and lock it then slump down to the floor his back against the door. He let out a tired sigh but felt something slipping underneath the door he look down and say a folded piece of paper curious he pick it up to read it "k-i-s-s-i-n-g." he read causing him to form a sweat drop at the side of his head a he could hear his mom outside laughing like a maniac. 'Really mom you had to write it down.' so after wondering how old his mom is for a few seconds Naruto got up and began his night routine before going to sleep.

End of Chapter 5: Wise Mothers

An: No its only a Naruto/Sam fic no Naruto/Sam/Carly just Naruto x Sam. I'm only putting the idea to add for future drama in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

When a Puckett meets a Maelstrom

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Author Notes)

An: Sorry for the late update been sick, writer block, and I've been busy moving so yeah this past 2 weeks sucks

I own nothing

Chapter 6: Which Pokémon am I?

(Ridgeway Junior High School Wednesday)

Freddie was by Carly's locker talking to the brunette girl. "Is Sam ditching school today." he ask seeing that Sam didn't walk with them to school today. "No she's probably went to Taco Clock again to grab a bite." answer Carly grabbing her English book for her class. Just as she said that the entrance of the school opened showing both Sam and Naruto each holding a motorcycle helmet Naruto with his fox one from yesterday and Sam holding a slightly smaller black one with a raging blue whirlpool design on it. "Naruto this helmet is awesome did you customize it also." ask Sam holding the helmet as if it was the most precious jewel on Earth. "No it was a gift from my mom for my birthday it's a little small on me so I kept it for when somebody ask for a ride." Naruto explain as they walk toward the locker Carly and Freddie were at.

"Hay Carly. Hay Nob/Freddie." both blond greeted when they reach the locker. "Sam how come you didn't walk with us to school." ask Carly "Well I was but then Naruto called me asking if I wanted a ride to school it was either walk to school or sit down on a motorcycle and not walk. It was a no brainier." explained Sam "Hold up Naruto you have a motorcycle?" ask Freddie "Yea it's a 1982 Harley-Davison motorcycle black with orange stripes." answered Naruto. "What would you have orange on a vehicle it's an awful color." said Freddie causing both Naruto and Sam to look like they were about to pounce on the tech boy at any second "What did you say about my/his motorcycle." the blond said in a repeat-what-you-said-and-your-dead-voice causing Freddie to panic "I said orange is an awesome color and it fit perfectly on any vehicle." he said out of panic "That's what we thought." both blonds said then Sam moved quickly towards Freddie then back causing Freddie to flinch. "Now Sam calmed down no need to get Freddie to wet his pants even if he does deserve it Ring...Ring..." started Naruto till his phone rang so he answered it. "Yea. Really. Two weeks. That much. Cool thanks for the heads up." were his answer before turning back to the iCarly crew.

"So Naruto who was it?" ask a curios Carly "It was my manager the guy I was supposed to fight for the belt got so sick he won't be able to fight for 6 month, so me and another guy will have to fight for the interimbelt in two weeks." said Naruto catching Sam's attention "Hold up does that mean you won't be able to hang out with me... I mean us after school." Sam said catching her slip off before they notice. "Nope I'm already in fighting shape and add in my high metabolism that let me eat anything I want without gaining weight ,so all I have to do is just practice my fighting style, go to the gym four time a week and I'm good." said Naruto getting a sigh of relief from Sam again no one notice. 'Cool Naruto could hang out with me I mean us.' thought the female blond. "Hay I've thought of a new sketch for iCarly." announced Carly getting every bodies attention "I was thinking that maybe after school we can have Naruto come over and..." "Hold up Carly I have plans today." interrupted both Sam and Naruto surprising Carly "With what?" she ask "Well me and Naruto were going to groovie smoothie after school by ourselves." Sam said emphasizing the word 'ourselves' this got mix reaction from the group.

'What Naruto is going out with Sam why do I feel like there's a knot in my stomach.' thought Freddie

'No way Sam and Naruto I can't believe this.' thought Carly

'I wonder what Carly and Freddie are thinking, probably shocked.' thought Sam

"'If I were a Pokémon which one would I be hmmm defiantly a Lucario.'" thought/said Naruto with a smirk on his face imagining himself blinding with the shadow and shooting blue balls of energy from his hands, not knowing he said it out loud causing the iCarly crew to look at him weirdly. "What?" he ask not knowing why they were looking at him if he was weird.

They would have discussed more if the school bell didn't ring causing both blonds to let out a grown of displeasure knowing they would have to go through 6 hours of boredom.

(6 hours of boredom later School Parking Lot)

Sam and Naruto were just about to leave the school till Naruto notices two boys with soccer uniforms picking on a smaller boy with glasses. Naruto seeing this told Sam to go meet him by his motorcycle while he checks something out getting a nod from her so he went to help the kid out.

"You think you so smart because your ten years old and in the seventh grade don't you?" bully one said pushing the kid

"You think cause your new here nobody will pick on you?" bully two said pushing the kid harder than his buddy did down to the flour

"Leave me alone I didn't do anything." the little boy said while tears started to form in his eyes

"Boohoo is the little baby going to cry." bully one mocked.

"Get up you four eye freak we are not...Ahhhhh!" bully two started until somebody grab his and his friend's heads and smashed them together causing both of them to stumble backwards.

"You both think because it's okay to pick on someone defend less and smaller than you while how come you don't pick on somebody your own size." the three boys look up to the owner of the voice only to see it was Naruto.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" bully two said.

"Crap Anthony that's the kid who took down Ryan we better get out of here." bully one said.

"You better listen to your friend there or else you're going to get hurt." Naruto said.

The now name Anthony instead charge at Naruto raising his foot aiming for a head kick at the blond. Naruto seeing this know what to do so he waited till Anthony launched the kick at his head. When the kick was about to hit him Naruto raised him arm high enough to trap the leg. Naruto didn't let go of the leg instead he rises the leg he trap as high as he could in the air causing it to hyperextending and causing Anthony fall down to ground holding onto his damage leg yelling in pain.

"For a soccer player you sure aren't fast or have strong legs. Hay you get your friend and leave and if I ever see you picking on this kid or anyone else I'll make sure your soccer careers are history got it." causing the boy to grab his fallen friend as fast as he could and run away. (Well he ran his friend hop on one leg)

When Naruto saw that they were out of sight turn to the still down boy getting a good look at him he had black comb hair wearing a slightly dirty white button up shirt probably thanks to the push, black pants and white vans on his feet. After look at the flown boy Naruto held his hand out to him the boy hesitated for a moment till he grab the hand and letting Naruto help him up. "Well see ya later." Naruto said and began to walk away "Wait what's your name mine is Bryan!?" the boy shouted/ask the blond "Its Naruto the best bully beater in the world!" shouted back the blond as he made his way back to Sam. 'Thank you Naruto I'll find a way to repay you someday.' thank Bryan turning around to walk back home while thinking of ways to repay the blond hero.

When Naruto made it to his motorcycle he saw Sam leaning on it with her arms crossed giving him a smirk "So Naruto having fun kicking butt." causing Naruto to scratch the back of his head while chuckling "So you saw that sorry it took so long but I wanted to make sure those punks won't pick on that kid ever again." explain Naruto "Hay Naruto if you don't mind answering but why do you hate bullies so much." ask Sam wanting to know why the whisker blond has such a strong hatred for bullying "It's kind of personal but I'll answer your question when we get to the groovie smoothie." Naruto told her getting a nod from the female blond as they got on the bike and drove off not seeing a set of eyes on them "Just wait Naruto you embarrassed me in front of the school and cost me my football career now I will have to hurt you."

End of Chapter 6: Which Pokémon am I?

An: You'll thought it'll be a ninetails or a vulpix didn't you. Well next update will be in awhile need to work on new and odd fics


	7. Chapter 7

When a Puckett meets a Maelstrom

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Author Notes/Locations)

I own nothing from iCarly or Naruto.  
An: Been busy moving sucks.  
Ch. 7: The Rise of Naruto 'The Kitsune' Namikaze Part 1: First Bully & First Friend

(Groovie Smoothie)

"Dang this mango smoothie is awesome." said a happy Sam while sipping on her drink while holding a soft pretzel with a bite on it. "Sam why did I have to pay for your stuff again." complained Naruto paying for the both of them while sipping on his own smoothie. "It's because you chose this over letting me drive your motorcycle so you pick this so suck it up." answered the female blond taking another bite of the pretzel. "Why would I let you drive my bike its mine." said Naruto. "Well you're not letting me so you won." Sam said drinking her free smoothie in front of the whisker blond's face causing his eye to twitch at how she easily tricked him into getting free stuff.

So after a few seconds Sam got tired of standing so she walk towards an empty booth near the window and sat down on the left side Naruto mimic her but on the right side. There was a silence both blonds waiting for the other to speak first. For a few minutes it was quiet between the two till Naruto decided to break the silence "So Sam how are you today." he said calmed while on the inside he was thinking 'How are you that the best thing I can say she probably thinks I'm lame. (Sigh) I wonder what my godfather would do in this situation...scratch that I know what he would do and I don't want to get chased by a mob of angry women...again.' "That lame way to start a conversation." stated Sam causing Naruto to face fault on the table growing out "I know it." getting Sam to grin at his attics. "So Naruto back in the parking lot you promised me you'll tell me why you hate bullies so much." she reminded him. When she finish that sentence Naruto slowly raised his head from the table she was shock to see his once warm ocean blue eyes turn as cold as ice. She never saw Naruto this serious in the short amount of time she known him. "Do you really want to know why I hate bullies so much?" he ask with no hint of playfulness getting a nod from Sam.

"Okay it started when I was 6 years old I was just starting kinder garden. The first thing I wanted to do was make lots of friends but no matter how hard I tried many of the kids in my class would just ignore me or not let me play with them I didn't know why. For about a few days I was alone till a girl named Hinata got transfer into my class she had bluish hair with two bangs on the each side of her face, she wore a big tan jacket with creamy pale skin she sat next to me in class, so I decided to ask if she would be my friend not thinking she would say yes. You what she said?" he got a shrug of the shoulders from Sam "She said yes well more like stutter but still said yes you have no idea how happy I felt I just made my first friend so I did the one thing I could think of I hugged he right after she said yes. After that hug I thought she was getting a fever cause she went from having creamy color skin to bright red so I did the one thing my mom always does when I get sick I kissed her on the forehead which wasn't a good idea when I think about it because the next thing that happen was that she passed out." Naruto said smirking at the fond memory of his fist friend actions Sam did too.

"So for next couple of week were great Hinata and I were always with each other. She was very shy and I was very outspoken we were the complete opposite but we got along pretty good. One day a boy named Kiba he had spikey brown hair, grey shirt with a wolf in front of it, he always painted red fangs on both his cheeks thinking it made him look cool, he thought he was the head dog in school or something came toward me and Hinata when we were in the sandbox playing and I don't know why but he just pushed her to the ground and started to laugh at her soon other kids joined in. Hinata then started to cry something in me snap seeing my first and best friend get hurt in front of me for no reason, so I walk up to Kiba and pushed him back causing him to fall down. He didn't like that so he got up and tried to hit me I did the one thing I could think of. I sent a punch at him as fast and as hard as I could. Mine landed first right on his nose causing blood to come out and causing him to start crying while holding onto his bloody nose. That was the first time I punch somebody and it was the first time I dealt with a bully. I wish it was the last time how wrong I was." said Naruto

to be continued...

End of Ch. 7: The Rise of Naruto 'The Kitsune' Namikaze Part 1: First bully and First Friend

An: This is going to be a two part chapter been busy trying to think of a new chapter from my previous story and thinking of a new story a Naruto x-over Soul Eater. Last yes I'm a big Naruto/Hinata fan should I bring her into this story.

Poll: which should happen first?  
1. Sasuke showing up to fight Naruto.

2. Sam meets Naruto's mom.

3. Naruto invites the iCarly crew to see his fight.

4. Naruto and Sam pull a prank on Ms. Briggs.


	8. Chapter 8

When a Puckett meets a Maelstrom

First thing first Woo Hoo **Miami Heat** 2013 NBA champions

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Author Note)  
(The second part of Naruto's flashback would be in a later chapter)

An: Sorry for the late update been busy also this might be not the best chapter. I've posted also I've been having writers block. Also I'm changing the date of the story it will be in the beginning of December don't ask why.

Poll: The result will be in this chapter.

Answer to a review question.

Shadow knight destroyer: I'm not sure on what you asking for about leaving a review do you want me to reply to the review or to read one of your stories and leave a review.

**I own nothing!**

Ch. 8: Debut

"That how I started to become known as a bully beater." Naruto said finishing part of his story while drinking the last of his smoothie. "So this Kib... Kabi...Kiba guy was the person who brought the fighter out of you." ask Sam who was taking the last bite of her soft pretzel but had about 1/3 of her smoothie left. "Yea that when the Kitsu...RING! RING!" Naruto started only to be interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "Hold up I have to answer my Pearphone." Naruto said answering his phone "Yea we're at Groovie Smoothie still, really the reviews of the episode were that good hold up we'll be there in 10mins." said Naruto hanging up his phone before turning to Sam "That was Freddie saying we should go to Carly's apartment to check out some video he found on his computer."

'Dang it nob I am going to hurt you for messing up me and my man time together...hold up my man were did that come from.' while Sam was having an inner conflict Naruto was becoming impatient due to him being at the exit and Sam still being in her seat so he took matters into his own hands.

He walk up to Sam put on a pair of black sunglasses when he reach her he held out his hand towards her and said "Come with me if you want to live." this caused Sam to look at him confused as to where he got those glasses from only yelp when he suddenly pick her up bridal style then said "Get to the chopper." then walk out of the store. Sam was shock to do anything and just let him carry her out of the stored towards where he parked his motorcycle. (Yes I put some Arnold Schwarzenegger in this chapter P.S I don't own anything)

(9.999999999999mins Later Bushwell Plaza)

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Freddie answer the door!" yelled Carly from the kitchen to her tech friend who was typing something on the computer "Sure." so he walk to towards the door only to be sent flying to the ground thanks to Naruto rushing into the living room holding on to Sam just how he left Groovie Smoothie he set her on the couch "Quick I need 2 strips of bacon." 'Panic voice' Naruto "4 bacon strips." whisper Sam before going back to being 'ill'. "Make that 4 bacon strips ASAP." Naruto said in a 'commanding voice' "Sam get up before I put spinach in your mouth." Carly threatened causing Sam to sit up from the couch "Never mind I'm all better."

So after the little Sam's 'recovery' Freddie got up and decided to show the occupants of the room on what he was searching online "Naruto after you told us you did MMA I did an online search and I found some of your fights and decided to show the crew if that alright with you." getting reactions from the two girls and the blond male.

'So that what Freddie was looking at good I thought it was something else.' Carly sighed in relief.

'Finally I get to see Naruto actually in a MMA match.' thought an excited Sam.

'Never mind if I was a Pokémon I'll be a Ninetails.' thought Naruto picturing himself shooting fire out of his mouth.

"Okay first off is Naruto's MMA debut Naruto 'The Kitsune' Namikaze vs. Kiba 'The Hound' Inuzuka." after saying that Freddie pushed play.

(Video Flashback) (AN: The iCarly crew are watching it but I'm writing as if you were in the fight)

The video opened up with a man with white/black hair in a gray suit holding a microphone in the middle of an 8-sided ring surrounded by a crowed of cheering people.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to a series of fights first let me introduce the ring commentators Nick Silverberg..." he pointed to a man with brown hair with a matching beard and mustache combo "...next to him is Josh Gorgon." he said pointing to a bald guy both wearing matching black suits.

"Let me introduce the third man in the ring referee MaitoGai." he said pointing to a lean man standing 6'2 with a bowl cap hairstyle wearing an white and green referee strip shirt with green boots and pants not to mention he has huge eyebrows. "Now let me introduce the two fighters." the ring announcer said.

Naruto was shirtless (Both the iCarly girls were drooling) in orange shorts with black strips at both sides with a red whirlpool on his right hip and a leaf symbol on the right. "First in the red corner standing 5'3 weighting 149 pounds making his MMA debut is Naruto 'The _Kitsune_' Namikaze." after being introduce look at the crowd before locating Hinata, and his mom in the crowed and waved at them. "Ready it's your debut you could do this just give it your all and remember what I taught you." Naruto turned his head and gave the owner of the voice a smile "Ok and thanks for getting me ready for this fight dad." he said to none other than Minato Namikaze his father/his coach.

"Now standing in the blue corner..." Kiba was shirtless showing his 4-pack with a tattoo of a dog paw on his right peck wearing black shorts with a wolf head on the whole right side of his shorts "...standing 5'5 weighting 155 pound hold a perfect record of 8 wins and 0 losses with 6 wins by TKO and 2 by KO he is Kiba 'The Hound' Inuzuka. After being announce Kiba decided to insult Naruto "Hay dope after I beat you I'll prove that you're beneath me like you will always be."

As Naruto was about to insult him back only to stop thanks to a hand on his shoulder he turned to who it belong to only to see it was his dad "Don't worry son remember actions speak louder than words." after giving him the advice he gave Naruto his orange mouth guard.

Gai called the two fighters to the center of the 8-sided ring "I explain the rules to you both in the back I want a clean fight no hitting in the groin or behind the back of the head, no kicking or kneeing a down opponent, and always defend yourself now touch glove if you want." both fighters stared down each other, both quickly moved away from each other indicating that they didn't want to.

"You ready?" Gai turned to Kiba getting a nod

"You ready?" Gai turned to Naruto getting a nod as well.

"Ok fight." he said doing a chopping motion indicating the fight started.

Right when he said that Kiba wasted little time and ran at Naruto till he was 5 feet away from him before jumping aiming a flying kick at the blond for a quick knockout. "It seems that Kiba wants to end this fight quickly." pointed out Josh. Naruto seeing this quickly got away from the airborne fighter causing Kiba to hit the cage fence before recovering and throwing a spinning back fist at Naruto who once again moved out only this time launched him launched a right hook to the body of Kiba causing him to wince at the pain in his mid-section. Seeing this Naruto throw another hook to the body only this time with his left causing Kiba to move backwards away from the blond while holding onto his sides were the punches landed. "Man those body shots are deadly." commented Nick seeing how Kiba reaction to the shots were.

Naruto seeing this started to stalk Kiba while threw punches to the midsection then he started throwing jabs to Kiba's face causing swelling to appear on his right eye. When he got into range he sent a left kick at Kiba's head trying to end the fight. To his misfortune Kiba saw this and grabbed the leg trapping it then launched a straight right hand at Naruto landing flush on his chin stunning Naruto and causing him to fall down backwards. Kiba seeing this got into Naruto open-guard and started to throw punches at the blond head left and right hooks "Naruto is hurt!" yelled Josh standing up from his seat "Kiba is raining down punches he is trying to end this but Naruto is hanging in there." announce Nick seeing that Naruto is defending himself even though he is hurt by wrapping his legs around Kiba's waist so he could control the dog boy's poster and so he couldn't throw full power strike at him from the top.

RING! RING! RING! The bell rang indicating that round one is over. "It seems that Naruto will survive to see a round two." said the bearded ring commentator. Just as Kiba got off Naruto he sent a cheap shot at the down blond causing a cut to appear in his right eyebrow. "Now that was an absolute cheap shot that what gives fighters a bad name." said the bold ring commentator.

After recovering from the blow Naruto staggered to his corner were his dad was waiting with a stool and water bottle in hand he put the stool down so Naruto could sit on it then gave him the water bottle. "Okay Naruto look at me how many fingers am I holding up?" he said raising four fingers "Four." he answered. "Good now son look at him he is tired..." Naruto look over his dad shoulder and just as he said Kiba was breathing heavily "...he gave it his all to finish you in this first round he is exhausted give him a few more body shots then use the move I taught you got that." as he said that the referee announced round two was about to start so Minato got the stool and water bottle then left the ring.

"Ok guys round two Fight!" Mai Gai announced.

Kiba and Naruto met at the center of the ring. Kiba was still trying to regain his breath Naruto seeing this sent a quick kick to Kiba's liver causing him to drop to one knee but quickly got up trying to mask the pain. "That kick was fast it didn't have much power in it but it makes it up by its quickness." commented the bearded ring commentators. Naruto seeing this throw another to his body connecting on the same spot as the previous one was causing Kiba to grunt in pain before moving away from the blond what he forgot was that he was next to the cage. "Naruto Now!" yell Minato from the corner. Naruto ran at Kiba before jumping in a similar fashion Kiba did at the beginning of the fight. Kiba thinking it was a flying knee moved to the side thinking that the blond will miss. Naruto seeing this waited till he was about to hit the fence he quickly push off it with his right foot and redirected himself at Kiba. Then and sent a viscous right head kick at his unsuspected opponent who was turning around only for the kick to land flush on his temple resulting in him falling face down on the mat out-cold. Gai seeing this quickly went to Kiba to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly and waved his hands indicating the fight was over. "Did you just see that? That was amazing!" yelled the bald commentator "Absolutely magnificent! A running fence kick to the temple instant Knock Out." replied Nick.

Naruto just seeing he won his debut fight ran to the cage jumping over it ran to were his dad was and hug him. He then went into the crowd to were his mom was hugged her to then moved to Hinata he hugged her causing her to blush. He then ran back to the ring for his hand to be raised.

Naruto enter the cage passed by some medics who were treating to the still down Kiba and went to the left side of Gai who grabbed onto the blond's right arm. The announcer went in the cage "The winner by Knock Out in 1:10 in the second round is Naruto 'The Kitsune' Namikaze." as he finish Gai raised Naruto's arm in victory causing the crowed of people to cheer at the smiling blond.

(Video Flashback End)

"Well what do you think?" ask the smiling blond seeing his first fight brought a smile to his face.

"That was awesome man." complemented the tech geek

"Who was the guy in your corner?" ask Sam unbeknownst to her that question caused Naruto smile to slightly waver which went unnoticed by the three teenagers.

"That guy in my corner Sam is my dad he taught me mostly everything I know in fighting." answer Naruto not taking his eyes off the computer screen of his dad and him celebrating the victory.

"Hay Naruto why did you run off the screen after the match?" ask Carly not seeing what he did after the fight.

"I went to hug my mom and to hug a girl." answer Naruto not knowing the mistake he just made.

'Hold up a minute he hugged a girl off screen that little bi...what a minute it might be that Hinata girl he told me the story about.' thought a jealous Sam before remembering what he told her at Groovie Smoothie. "Hay Naruto is that the same girl you told me about?" ask the blond female getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yea hay Sam want to go to the movies on...RING! RING…hold up I have to answer this I'll be in the hallway." Naruto was interrupted by his Pearphone again, answering it while walking out the door to the hallway.

When the door closed Sam turned to Freddie "Nob what else did you find out about Naruto?" she ask. "Why are you interested about Naruto so much? Do you like him or something?" ask Freddie as normal as he can but on the inside his heartbeat was racing wanting to know the answer. "W-What No!" stutter out Sam taken back while trying her hardest not to blush. Carly decided to voice her thoughts in the matter of who likes Naruto "So Sam seeing that you don't like Naruto you wouldn't mind me asking him out would you?" she ask. "No Carly I wouldn't mind it at all." said Sam gritted her teeth together while answering her friend. Freddie decided to interrupt their conversation by telling them the info he found about Naruto "Well Sam I found out Naruto used to be in a band called Fighting Dreamers he was lead guitarist and lead singer what I heard they were good, but nobody knows why they broke up." he finished.

Naruto entered the room "Hay guys I have some good news and some bad news which you want to hear first?" Naruto ask. "The bad news" the three answered "What would you want to hear the bad news first you know what never mind." Naruto ask but decided not to push the topic further.

"The bad news is I won't be able to be able to hang out with you guys till the fight which got moved again now instead of two weeks its now this Saturday." Naruto told them causing two inner groan of disappointment from the girls.

"The good news is that my agent got me 4 free front row seat for my fight and I want you three along with Spencer to come and see me fight this weekend." this caused all three iCarly members to cheer causing Spencer to come out of his room cheering too. "Whoa! Hoo! Why are we cheering?" he ask. "Naruto invited all of us to come see his fight this weekend." Carly answered. Spencer hearing this stop cheering "Carly sorry but that is too dangerous I can't allow you to go." said Spencer going to 'Big Brother Mode' "But Spencer." complained Carly. Naruto seeing this intervened "Spencer don't worry about it I promise it will be alright." the blond assured but Spencer didn't look convinced. "After the fight I'll buy pie from your favorite place." this caused Spencer to agree.

Naruto check the time seeing it was getting late he decide to leave "Hay Sam I have to go home I'll drop you off home." as Sam went out the door Naruto was about to follow till Carly decided to stop him, causing him to look at her confusedly. "Hay Carly what's up." he ask. "Naruto I was wondering maybe we could go…Naruto hurry up Mama wants to sleep." interrupted Sam causing Carly to frown and Naruto to chuckle.

"Sorry Carly but Sam's impatient tell me another time see yea." said Naruto walking out the door. What the two didn't know was Sam hidden smirk.

The End

An: So yea the winner of the poll was that the iCarly crew would go see Naruto's fight, Sam meeting Kushina was a close second but don't worry it will still happen after all its a Naruto/Sam fanfic. Now Carly is trying to get Naruto what would Sam do? Will Naruto win his fight? Will Kushina stop embarrassing Naruto? What does Freddie do on his computer for reals? Will Naruto ever decide on what Pokémon he is? Stay toon for the answers.

Also to get a better image of the kick go to YouTube and write Anthony Pettis Superkick I also don't own it.

Stitch-2.0 Out


	9. Chapter 9

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time


End file.
